1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to print management method and apparatus, and more particularly, to printer management method and apparatus for managing a plurality of print jobs.
2. Description of Related Art
In an environment that processes a large number of print jobs with multiple printers, there has been a need to manage print jobs efficiently in an organized fashion. Examples of such an environment are professional print shops and print/copy departments at large organizations, where a variety of print requests, such as large-volume duplication and large document printing, needs to be processed and completed by utilizing multiple printers within a short turn-around time. These environments are collectively referred to as “print shops” in this application. Typically, each printing job specifies a source file that electrically contains a document to be printed, the size, color and the type of the paper on which the document should be printed, the printing resolution, duplex or single-side printing, and certain finishing conditions, such as book, staple, collate printing, etc., depending on a print job requester's needs. In order to process a large volume of print jobs that each differ in terms of these job parameters, a print shop utilizes multiple commercial grade printers. Typically, one or more black & white (B&W) printers are in operation to process B&W printing. Color printers are also installed to handle color printing. Each of these printers, however, has limitations on available printer settings, such as the paper size, the paper type, resolution settings, etc. When a large volume of printing jobs is to be handled with multiple B&W and color printers, it is a daunting task to assign each printing job to an appropriate printer.